Seung-gil Lee
Lee Seung-Gil (Korean: 이 승길; Japanese: イ・スンギル, Ii Sungiru) is a South Korean figure skater featured in ''Yuri!!! on Ice''.'' Background Not much is known about Seung-gil, except that he owns a Siberian Husky, as seen in the ending on his Instagram page. Appearance Seung-gil is a young man of average height. He has black hair, dark grey eyes, pale skin, and thick eyebrows. He often is seen with a serious or stoic expression. His usual outfit consists of a black tracksuit jacket with blue trim, and black pants. Short Program During his short program, Seung-gil wears a rainbow-feathered costume that vastly contrasts with his usual dressing style. Free Skate During his free skate, he wears a suit-like costume paired with a shimmering tie and matching gloves. Personality When Seung-gil is not skating, he zones everything out and is rather air-headed. When he steps onto the ice, however, he becomes relentless and gains a cold-hearted gleam to his eyes. This transformation is part of his appeal to figure skating fans. Seung-gil is popular as his skating is beautiful. However, he is stoic towards his mostly female fans, as well as other women, like Sara Crispino. He shows a more vulnerable side when he cries after failing to advance to the Grand Prix final.''Yuri!!! on Ice ''Episode 9 Seung-gil's programs do not contain any fanservice since he only ever thinks about how to best demonstrate his skills. He is also very calculative, tallying his base and any additional TES instead of fully focusing on his presentation during his short program''Yuri!!! On Ice ''Episode 8, and watching Yuuri's free skate with an analytical gaze. Skills Jumps Seung-gil has a great jumping ability and was, for a while, the only skater able to land a quadruple loop in international competition. He was the one who landed the first ratified quad loop.Yuri!!! on Ice Blu-ray Vol. 4 Booklet Math Seung-gil's strong ability in mathematics is reflected in the speed in which he is able to calculate his TES (Technical Element Score) even as he skates.YURI!!! on Life Official Guidebook Relationships Min-so Park Min-so is Seung-gil's coach. Seung-gil does not seem to talk to her very much, even ignoring her advice sometimes. Min-so also does not seem very close to Seung-gil, and she mostly only seems interested in making sure Seung-gil works towards the Pyeongchang Winter Olympics. Sara Crispino Sara is the only figure skater in the show who attempts to engage in friendly conversation with Seung-gil. She does show some interest in him, but Seung-gil is indifferent towards her multiple advances. Seung-gil does have Sara's number saved on his phone''Yuri!!! on Ice Episode 10, though the reason how or why is unknown. Programs Short - Almavivo It was stated that it was strange for Seung-gil to choose to perform a mambo, but he picked it because he wanted to break new ground in ice skating. Free - Pavane Pour une Infante Défunte Quotes * "Do I get any benefit out of being friendly with you?" (to Sara) Trivia * Seung-gil's theme for the season is "greed". * Seung-gil has an extreme aversion to both women and vegetables.Kubo Mitsurou's Twitter His likes include meat and dogs. * He doesn't look good in anything but sportswear when he dresses himself. He basically has no interest in fashion since he's so devoted to his sport''.''Yuri on Ice!!!Official Website Character Profiles * He owns a Siberian Husky.Animage Magazine January 2017 Miracle!!! on Ice Special Booklet * His Instagram is seung-gillee. * The caption on his Instagram post in the ending credits reads '��'. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Men's Skaters Category:Asia Category:South Korea